


Spies in Love

by obladargh



Series: Knowing Harry [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Romance, Seduction, Spies & Love Affair, Suspense, Tragedy, Trauma, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obladargh/pseuds/obladargh
Summary: After a few weeks going undercover in a same mission but as strangers, Harry Hart and Adrianna Spencer faced an unprecedented trouble - as super spies, they’re familiar with life/death situation – but not when they’re together as lovers, this time. First mission after rebuilding the Kingsman. Post-The Golden Circle.





	1. Start Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to continue the story about Harry Hart and Adrianna Spencer following the rebuilding of the Kingsman. Please note that this work will have a mature content (right in this first chapter and possibly the following chapters). Enjoy!

Like the old days, but a new start. Adrianna smiled to her reflection in the mirror, observing her Agent Tristan looks. Everything was still her default style despite she’s got herself a new bespoke suit – her ponytail, her glasses, her light make up, her signet ring – but she was also aware that everything else was having a major difference: new headquarter, new family, new… _lover_. Maybe that last bit wasn’t new, more like unexpected.

Her doorbell rang, and she went to open her front door. “Well hello,” she greeted, “I wouldn’t believe I finally get to call you this.” Adrianna smiled widely before clearing her throat, “Good morning, Arthur.” Harry smiled, “Nonsense.” his eyebrows furrowed, showing disapproval. Harry bent down, giving a soft kiss on Adrianna’s lips. “We’re not yet in the HQ. Arthur’s not yet in charge, just Harry.” he continued. Adrianna smiled, and followed him to get inside their taxi.

They had agreed on having breakfast together in a café just a few blocks from the HQ, quite a walking distance. After finishing their breakfast Harry and Adrianna exited the café, sprucing up their suits before walking into the busy sidewalks of London in the morning. Just shortly after Adrianna buttoned up her suit, Harry took her hand, interlacing his fingers and gesturing to walk hand in hand. “Really?” Adrianna responded, unsure of Harry’s demeanor. “With my suit on?” she added. Both Adrianna and Harry knew that Kingsman agents aren’t allowed to establish a romantic relationship, therefore their love affair had to remain a secret – even with Harry and Adrianna being the ones pioneering the rebuilding of the franchise.

Harry smiled, receiving her complaint only made him tightening his grip. “I think it would be nice to cherish our last steps to the HQ just as Harry and Adrianna.”

His response made her blush. _He likes to be ordinary so bad now_.

“Quite right.” Adrianna replied, her grip tightened. “But only until the second last block.” she added, commandingly. Harry nodded, his smile lingered still.

And, he disobeyed her.

Going through the last block, he had his ring and little fingers hooked to her little finger. _Bastard,_ Adrianna thought to herself, but she had to admit that part of her found his disobedience flattering.

 

* * *

 

“To our union.” Harry raised his glass, the crowd of Kingsman and Statesman agents then followed his words in unison before sipping their own drinks. The new headquarter of Kingsman was finally operating officially. Attending as guests, the Statesman agents were taken on a tour of the new headquarter with Eggsy as the guide. Harry and Adrianna followed the group, moving from one room to another. They walked close to one another, until Harry realized that Adrianna was absent as the group moved to the cadet barracks.

Without excusing himself from the group, Harry exited the barracks and walked back to the previous room. He opened the door to the library, finding Adrianna putting on some books to the shelf, with her briefcase lie open on the desk. “I’m afraid the group is a bit far ahead now.” Harry casually reminded, knowing well Adrianna was actually up for something. “Just leaving some of my personal favourites here, before I add everything else.” Adrianna responded, referring to the reference books she was holding.

“These are a lot of books to start already.” Harry replied, tracing the shelves with his fingers. “There’s still a lot that we don’t know out there.” Adrianna shrugged, gazing thoughtfully to the shelves in front of her. “There’s still a lot of people who know things we don’t know,” she continued, “like the Americans. Concrete example of their work? A miraculous gel that saved my man.” Adrianna added without looking at Harry, proceeded to arrange her books. “It bugs my mind to know that we’re quite far behind them.” she continued.

Harry was silent in agreement, but Adrianna felt she had risked him mistaking her words. Apart from that, Harry couldn’t deny that he was thrilled to hear her claiming himself as hers. For real.

“The fact that they know everything sucks, but I owe them anyway if this is the case.” Adrianna turned to face him, softly tracing his cheek near the edge of his black side glasses with her fingers before planting a soft but long kiss on his left cheek. Harry closed his eye, cherishing her warmth and her closeness. This little moment… especially in a moment where they were supposed to be ‘Tristan and Arthur’, was one of the moments he cherished the most. Harry then opened his eye, seeing a small smile formed on Adrianna’s face.

Adrianna sighed, as she observed the many, many books now placed on the shelves. “We have tried to learn this much and there’s still a lot more to know. Almost as if we still know nothing.” she continued, then Harry’s focus joined her, observing the books that surround them. “You do know everything.” he simply replied, “And not in a negative sense.” he added, clarified. Adrianna snorted, “Oh I wish I do.” she let out a nervous chuckle, then continued to arrange the books.

“Well,” Harry bit his lip, taking a brief moment to think over his next actions. “From what I learned, perhaps you only don’t know about one thing.” he continued, his words were spoken slower getting the end, “Yet.” He walked closer to her, his gaze didn’t leave Adrianna’s eyes, demanding her to stare back at him. And she did. “Which is?” Adrianna asked, cluelessly.

“This.” Harry’s face was only a few inches from hers as he spoke, then without a warning he bent down, kissing her neck deliberately. Adrianna gasped as Harry’s move caught her by surprise, thrilled by the sensation of his breath hitting her skin but quickly realized that they were on their Kingsman duties. “Not now, Arthur.” Adrianna shook her head and turned away, getting back to her unarranged books on the shelf.

Harry ignored her rejection despite her having the right point, moved to stand behind Adrianna and continued to kiss her neck again. “I thought you wished to know everything in this universe.” Harry said, moving up from Adrianna’s neck to kiss her cheek, taking out his arms to carefully hold her waist. “Harry…” Adrianna tilted her head, still resisting his touch. “We only just opened this place. The HQ.” she reminded him. “I know.” Harry simply replied in a low voice then continued kissing her neck, completely rejecting any reason to stop him.

Adrianna sighed, turned around to face him. “You’re quite mad.” she complained. Harry cupped Adrianna’s face, adoring her. “Madly in love? Yes. Truly.” He bent down again, kissing the edges of her lips. “Most ardently.” He added in between his kisses. “Harry…” Adrianna couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, feeling Harry’s hot breath striking her skin as his lips hovered near hers.

“Now, let me ask you.” Adrianna began to return the question as they hold into each other with their foreheads meet. “What is it that you don’t know?” she asked. “I don’t know.” Harry replied, “You tell me.” Harry added, his tone was infatuating.

Hearing his response, Adrianna flashed a confident smile, before stepping forward in a surprising move. She kissed his lips passionately, her hands travelled his chest, his neck, his hair. She pushed him almost in an aggressive move, Harry being the taller and bigger figure couldn’t help but stepped backwards clumsily over her energy.

She kept bending forward until there was a loud thud, Harry’s back bumping another bookshelf. “Good heavens,” Harry said as he panted, once his lips were free from hers. “how did you learn that, love?” he added, realizing that he was powerless; he was pushed to the wall, his lips were attacked, and now her hands were pushed on to his shoulders, making him unable to move his limbs.

Adrianna gave a smug smile, “I wasn’t taught to do that.” then she continued to kiss his lips. Just as Harry was about to return the kiss, Adrianna moved to kiss his cheek, making him unable to reach her lips. “I simply learn by doing.” she added, moving to kiss his neck once Harry tried to catch her lips again. She then stopped kissing him and backed away on purpose, able to see Harry’s struggle: leaning down several times, desperate to catch her lips but he always failed. “You’re starting to torture me.” Harry admitted, as he breathed heavily. “And that’s one of my special abilities that you don’t know.” Adrianna replied with a confident smile, then proceeded to kiss him near the earlobe. And my, that turned him on.

Harry leaped from her grip once he found her becoming unaware, kissing her neck hungrily – she had tortured him, keeping him unable to overcome his thirst – and now he had the chance, he planned a counter-attack. He pushed forward, causing both of them to roll over and now Adrianna was the one being cornered this time; she gasped as her back hit the bookshelf.

“Sorry love, I didn’t mean to be rude.” Harry apologized for causing her a slight pain. “You made playing rough sounds like a sweet revenge now, I can do it in return if I want to.” He warned her with a low and soft voice, as he planted kisses on her face gently. Adrianna let out a moan, feeling his hot and heavy breath hitting her skin. “But lucky for you, that’s never been my style.” he added, completely sure that he had kissed each and every side of her face. Harry stared into Adrianna’s eyes, lifting her chin before finally leaning down to reach her lips.

There was a knock on the door.

Harry stopped midway, suddenly conflicted to continue his moves. They both stayed silent, still breathing heavily, exchanged looks and were unsure how to respond.

“I’ll get it.” Adrianna finally said, clearing her throat. Harry exhaled deeply, trying to overcome his unresolved tension. “Just one last kiss?” he tried to bargain.

Another knock on the door.

Adrianna shook her head with a regretful smile, sprucing up Harry’s ties and collar. Next thing he knew, he could only watch her leaving him for the door. “You owe me a kiss, Miss Spencer.” Harry concluded, before clearing his throat and walked to the other way with his arms behind his back.


	2. Asymptote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it takes from long-haul holidays to first mission for Harry and Adrianna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more fluff before our super spies go undercover ;)

“Tristan,” Eggsy greeted as Adrianna opened the door. His eyes scanned the room and found Harry looking slightly unamused, somehow. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Eggsy continued.

“Not at all, can I help you?” Adrianna lied. “You might want to see what just popped in our system.” Eggsy replied, gesturing Adrianna to follow him. They left the library and Harry joined them.

 

* * *

 

“Stephen Knox. Biggest suspicion, responsible for the abduction for over thirty scientists.” Roxy explained, working on her tablet as Adrianna, Harry, and Eggsy examined the information and diagrams on the monitor.

“So he’s running a secret research?” Adrianna asked. “Apparently, yes. Another suspicion is that this research might have ties to the fifty corpses in Ghana. A source stated that these people died from unknown virus, but we can’t really be sure if it’s really virus because they all have scars on their necks.” Roxy explained, her fingers worked swiftly on her tablet. “Scars?”

“Take a look.” Roxy provided the monitor with pictures of the corpses. “This isn’t virus.” Harry responded, “They’re lab rats.” Roxy nodded in agreement, “One of the scientists is Dr. Bonn. The microbiologist that you once tracked down back in 2008, Arthur.” Roxy replied, Harry and Adrianna were quite surprised by the girl’s knowledge of his past mission while it was only their first day of re-operating. “I guess this is my call.” Harry concluded, taking the mission.

“One more thing,” Roxy closed the pictures of the corpses, “You might need to see this, Tristan.” she showed a picture of a medium-sized controller obtained from previous espionage activity. “Is that a device?” Adrianna asked. “Similar to the kind you extracted back in 2013. Volgograd, remember?” Roxy asked back. “Yes. I remember that. It was for explosives back then, I don’t see what it has got to do with lab rats and scientists.” Adrianna replied. “My thoughts exactly. But I think you might need to take this mission too since you’ve been quite familiar with this type of device.” Roxy concluded, with the rest of the room still impressed with her deep research _on the first day_. Wow.

“You’re right. I guess this is my call too.” Adrianna replied, a small smile flashed across her face as she looked at Harry. He didn’t smile back, but Adrianna could see a gleam in his eye. _First mission after rebuilding… Is the first mission as a (real) couple._ Everything was new, indeed.

“We can arrange your aliases as supporters and donors for Stephen Knox’s research, with different backgrounds.” Roxy added, followed with Harry and Adrianna’s approval. “Thank you very much, Lancelot.”

“Are you sure you’re leaving this instant?” Eggsy asked, checking his superiors’ plans. “I found no doubt in this, young man. Do you?” Adrianna replied. “I mean, it’s only the _first_ day.” Eggsy replied with a slight hesitation. “That’s exactly the point. It’s the first day.” Adrianna said a little cheerfully, before dismissing herself and joined by Harry to exit the tech room.

 

* * *

 

“How any cleaner are you attempting to shave, Mr. Hart?” Adrianna entered the bathroom, putting her hands on her hips. “Slick clean.” Harry replied, applying the cream on to his jaw. Adrianna walked closer to him. “Our first mission as real lovers. A couple.” Harry mused, Adrianna then rested her head on Harry’s arm.

“Too bad we aren’t pretending as one, this time.” Adrianna chuckled, watching him shaving through his reflections on the mirror. “About that,” Harry replied, starting to work his razor. “I think we should cherish from this brief moment together before the mission. Because in a few hours we’ll be total strangers for God knows how long.” he continued, staring at her through the mirror.

“You know what?” Adrianna responded, “I owe you a kiss but you know I can’t kiss you with that.” Hearing her response, Harry grabbed a towel to quickly rub the cream off his face, but Adrianna stopped him. “Nonsense, Harry! You haven’t finished.” she giggled at his demeanor. They realized they could act like some lovesick teenagers sometimes… but they’re enjoying it. It’s something they were finally able to experience once in their lifetime.

“In a minute, then.” Harry replied, proceeded to shave. “Let me shave it for you.” Adrianna suddenly offered. “Are you sure, love?” Harry raised his eyebrows regarding her initiative. “Don’t underestimate me, my make up regime is far more advanced than this.” she smiled confidently, taking the razor from Harry’s hand. Harry sat on the edge of the bath tub, so Adrianna was able to reach his jaw and do her job comfortably.

“Concentrate…” Adrianna whispered to herself as she began working with the razor, which appeared adorably innocent to Harry’s amusement. She put her left hand on Harry’s neck for support, allowing her to achieve better precision. “You shave so slowly, dearest.” Harry commented, “Don’t you want to kiss me?” he continued. Adrianna stopped for a moment, staring into Harry’s eye. “I’m enjoying this moment. Shaving you real slowly.” she replied, before continuing to shave him. “Us being this close, me adoring every inch of your skin as I study your face when I’m shaving you, everything was silent except I can hear you breathing.” she explained, smiled.

“There you go.” Adrianna rubbed the remaining of the cream with a towel, proud of her finished work. “My slick clean Harry Hart.” she said jokingly, putting her hands on Harry’s cheeks and stared at him lovingly. “Now kiss me, Adrianna Spencer.” Harry replied, staring down at her.

Adrianna leaned forward, starting to plant kisses on his neck then up his jawline, tracing every inch of his skin that she had just shaved; still proud of her work. She always liked the scent of his aftershave, but only this time she got to smell it real fresh. Very fresh, very intimate, the scent that’s going to linger for the rest of the week and she liked that idea since they’re going on a mission together but as strangers.

She kissed his chin, taking a moment to trace his dimples with her fingers, then leaned forward again to reach his lips,

A knock on the door.

“Oh, dear Lord.” Harry complained at such a bad, bad timing. “You gotta rush, Harry. Your flight is earlier than Adrianna’s!” Eggsy half-shouted from the outside. “One second.” Harry replied him. “That kid needs a bit of lecture.” Harry complained, facing back to Adrianna.

Adrianna giggled, putting back her hands on his shoulders. “He really knows how to interrupt.” she replied, bringing her face closer to his again. They were only inches apart, when suddenly Adrianna’s glasses chirped. “Tristan?” 

“Oh my God!” Adrianna jumped back, startling Harry who almost fell back into the bath tub. Adrianna quickly covered her glasses with her hands, causing the caller unable to see her feed. “Lancelot!” Adrianna looked the other way where Harry wasn’t visible, now able to release her hands from her glasses. “Are you alright, Tristan?” Roxy asked with concerned tone. “I’m fine. Absolutely fine.” Adrianna answered, still shocked from the sudden, unpredicted form of interruption. She and Harry would totally learn from this.

“Oh, you’re in the bathroom. Pardon me Tristan, I was only checking your display and talkback since it’s going to be its first full usage again after a long time. All good?” Roxy explained, a slight of hesitation in her voice.

“Yes. Everything’s working properly.” Adrianna replied. “Good. I’m sending you some newest files regarding your alias. Please check it as soon as possible.” Roxy replied, having no idea of what is actually going around Adrianna. “Great, I’m currently opening it. Thank you, Lancelot.”

Hearing Adrianna’s response to Roxy, Harry realized she was already back in business. He stood up, still a bit shocked from nearly falling back into the bath tub, then kissed Adrianna’s cheek and forehead as Adrianna’s focus was to her glasses.

“Till then, Miss Clarke.”

“See you, Mr. Wilshere.” 


	3. Fatale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks going undercover in a same mission but as strangers, Harry and Adrianna faced an unprecedented trouble -- as super spies, they’re familiar with life/death situation -- but not when they’re together as lovers, this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story about the mission starts here!
> 
> At the beginning of this chapter you'll find that the mission had been going for weeks (yes, I intended to skip parts like meeting the mark, maneuvering their covers, elaborating the evil plans etc) because I want to focus and highlight on the trouble of the mission which challenged Harry and Adrianna's relationship, since it's their first mission together as real lovers after the Kingsman had re-operated.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the trial of the second phase experiment.” Knox greeted the supporters in the common room next to the lab. Adrianna and Harry stood far from each other, and along with other supporters they watched Knox’s speech, glass of champagne in their hand. “Without all of you, we wouldn’t have reached this moment. This success.” he continued, pouring champagne for himself. “Our scientists have worked hard and did a very wonderful job, thanks to all of you too. But there’s just one thing.” Knox paused, placing the bottle back on the tray.

“I suppose one of you might have tried to hijack my research.” Knox’s eyes scanned each and every face of the supporters, and eventually his gaze fell to Adrianna. Right at this moment, she felt her heart sunk, but she kept a straight face, quickly ignoring her fear. “Yesterday, I made the rightest decision to re-check all our devices.”

“And then to my big, big surprise, I discovered that the master device had a false coupler.” Knox continued his speech, his gaze was diverted back to other supporters but this revealance had Adrianna’s heart palpitating. She found herself swearing to herself in her mind. Why does he have to be so thorough? How the hell did he understand technical matters anyway? “I asked Dr. Nash, the scientist who handled it to explain his clumsiness, but unfortunately he knew nothing.”

Harry, being less involved but not less worried, felt himself also in a big trouble. He knew the false coupler task was handled by Adrianna, he knew that she must be feeling very repressed by now, but he had to fought himself not to stare at her; it would be too obvious, too dangerous, even if he really needed to make sure she was alright at this damned moment of revealance.

“This fatal mistake can cause the result of the experiment go the other way around. If it wasn’t because of my luck and myself being a perfectionist, the result of this experiment is highly possible to be against our expectation. Even our vision.” Knox continued, his last sentence was spoken in a slower, lower tone.

“Miss Clarke,” Knox called, he eyed Adrianna coldly with a subtle concerned look. The other supporters, including Harry, turned their faces to see her. And there she was, still standing solidly with her glass of champagne in her hand, her surprised face was somewhere between genuine and pretentious.

“You’re our only supporter that is actually using your pass to access our lab.” Knox stated flatly, “And the first time you went there, as I was told by Dr. Nash, you were interested about that particular master device. Casually asking about how the device works and what not.” Knox continued.

“Mr. Knox,” Adrianna spoke, trying so hard to keep stable. “I’m just a supporter with no scientific background. I think you know that.” she said matter-of-factly – regarding her cover. “If you ask me – I wouldn’t even know which screwdriver to use to hack that goddamn thing!” she continued, a nervous sigh escaped her.

“Well before we get there,” Knox quickly replied, “I trusted Dr. Nash. I believe he would never do it by himself on purpose. I don’t believe scientists as rebels,” Knox scratched his forehead, “but sadly, I had to kill him off because of his clumsiness.” he continued, his expression turned cold in a heartbeat. The room was silent but there were a few audible gasps coming out from the crowd. “I’m so, sorry, ladies and gentlemen, I have to be this direct and show my true nature in front of all of you because infidelity can’t be forgiven.” Knox said, returning to his pretentious warm and welcoming tone and expression. “Just to make it clear, that this experiment is a serious business and thus no one ever shall hijack this research or whatsoever.” he continued.

“I hope we would all learn from this trouble with Miss Clarke here.” Knox added, and in all of the sudden he pulled his hand from inside his suit, revealing a gun that he held pointing at Adrianna. There was a shriek coming from the room, as it was full of aristocrat supporters which had never been exposed to such act of violence.

“You’re extremely jumping to conclusions, Mr. Knox. And you have no single evidence about your accusations towards me.” Adrianna defended, but she was sure that she herself was thorough. “Besides you have dozens of scientists.” she added. “Our scientists, were given one and only one task when they started here. That’s why we have dozens.” Knox replied, “And you’re totally wrong too if you think I don’t understand what they’re doing.” he added. “Admit it, Miss Clarke.” Knox loaded his gun, adding the tension and horror in the room. Adrianna gulped, but trying to maintain a strong, confident expression.

“Excuse me, Mr. Knox, do allow me to have a say on this.” A voice suddenly interrupted, which diverted the attention of all the supporters and Knox. A voice of a man.

Harry.

“Yes, Mr. Wilshere, what would you like to say?” Knox replied politely, putting down his gun. “I suppose Ms. Clarke has a point. I believe a thorough interrogation would be necessary when it comes to investigating such a serious problem.” Harry answered. Adrianna glanced at him with a concerned look, and a slight disapproval.

_Don’t._

“Anything’s possible, including mistakes and other probabilities. Also, you might need to check your system, because I once used my pass to access your lab too. A few days ago.” Harry added, pulling a piece of card from inside his suit pocket.

A message popped into Harry’s glasses, just as he was about to hand Knox his pass.

 

\--1 NEW MESSAGE: TRISTAN--

Say no more.

 

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Mr. Wilshere.” Knox responded with a slight amusement on his face, then he brought his arms to his back, “But regarding your statement, I assume there would be only 2 conditions.” he continued, walking closer to Harry. “One: you’re trying to protect Miss Clarke, rather she’s proved guilty or not. Or two: you’re simply confessing that you _are_ the bad wolf.” Knox stated, standing in such an uncomfortably close distance in front of Harry.

“My point is neither of those conditions, Mr. Knox.” Harry replied calmly, “I was only saying, don’t you think it would be ugly if we end up killing off someone innocent, while the bad wolf remains in the crowd?” Harry continued, making his point.

 

\--1 NEW MESSAGE: TRISTAN--

Please.

 

“Very well,” Knox responded, “I suppose it’s better not to take any risk, Mr. Wilshere.” he continued, “When you walk in the woods, you don’t get to let a wolf walk past you just because you think it wouldn’t attack you, do you?” a winning smile formed in Knox’s face. “Now, since you’re involved, all you have to do is answer me, Mr. Wilshere.” Knox continued, his grip held the gun back to a readied position.

“Are you protecting Miss Clarke, or are you the wolf?”

Harry was stunned, but his face remained calm as Knox pointed his gun at him.

 

\--1 NEW MESSAGE: TRISTAN--

Say wolf and we both die.

 

Reading Adrianna’s message, Harry realized it would be much easier and safer if he says he’s only protecting her. But he knew it would also cost their cover—revealing the possibilities that they know each other and are actually tied—and their mission.

But all in all, it would be much, much better than to let Knox casting two bullets at a time.

“My word, Mr. Knox. I’m only attempting the safety of our fellow supporter.” Harry replied.

 

\--1 NEW MESSAGE: ARTHUR--

You’re on your own but you’ll be safe. I promise.

 

Harry quickly sent a message to Adrianna, knowing that now she remained as the bad wolf to Knox.

“Do you and Miss Clarke work together, Mr. Wilshere?” Knox’s curiosity was exactly how Harry and Adrianna had predicted to be. “I barely interact with her since I met her for the first time last week in this common room, Mr. Knox. Let alone working together.” Harry replied, also matter-of-factly regarding his cover. Knox nodded, a wide and understanding (but pretentious) smile formed on his face.

“Then show me, Mr. Wilshere.”

Harry’s face went pale; Knox took Harry’s right hand, and set his gun on to his palm – this didn’t go as predicted. “I’ll know it when you do it. It’s easier when you don’t know each other anyway, right?” Knox whispered to Harry’s ear. “No fucks to give.” Knox flashed a smile, “Shoot that bitch.” he then patted Harry’s shoulder, then stepped back to watch him do it.

Harry was filled with anger as he heard Knox calling his woman with that name, and for commanding him to kill her. He would point the gun to Knox in a heartbeat and just kill him, but a group of henchmen were already steadied in front of them, ready to execute any living threat.

He held the gun only to find his hands were trembling, what any super spy would become to when they’re faced with such situation…

It’s almost as if he had no choice.

Harry stepped closer to Adrianna, his eyes found her sad, scared, but demanding face.

Adrianna composed a message with her glasses, struggling with the tears that began to well up her eyes.

 

\--1 NEW MESSAGE: TRISTAN--

For Kingsman. Please.

 

Adrianna knew exactly, it was best for Harry to kill her; he would end Knox’s suspicion, he would gain Knox’s trust, he could continue the mission, and go back home as a hero. For Kingsman.

And most importantly, he would _live_.

“Is it difficult, Mr. Wilshere? Because she’s your friend or because you’ve never held a gun before?” Knox interrupted, referring Harry’s trembling hand as he pointed his gun at Adrianna.

“10…” Knox began a countdown.

 

\--1 NEW MESSAGE: TRISTAN--

Don’t worry. Alpha.

 

_She’s right._

_The alpha gel_.

 

Harry closed his eyes. That still didn’t make it easier for him; _he still had a lover to kill._ Killing someone never felt this difficult before, and this might be the hardest situation in his Kingsman career. In his life. Yes, he shot Mr. Pickle once before, but now it’s different. It’s no longer a Kingsman recruitment. It’s a human being. It’s the woman who had spent her life loving him. It’s—

“5…”

Harry then opened his eyes, and found another message popped on his glasses.

 

\--1 NEW MESSAGE: TRISTAN--

If you love me, shoot me.

 

“3…”

Harry steadied his finger on the trigger, watching Adrianna closing her eyes slowly. A tear escaped her eyes.

“2…”

 

\--1 NEW MESSAGE: ARTHUR--

I LOVE YOU

 

For a moment, it happened like a dream. The way the bullet hit her temple… It didn’t look real. This couldn’t be real.

A moment later, her body was already on the ground. Dead. Lifeless.

Real.

Harry was unable to breathe. He was numb, unable to move. His focus was only to the body in front of him; he couldn’t even hear any shriek, any gasp, or any grunt coming from the crowd of the supporters. _She’s there, and she’s dead. And he was the one pulling the trigger._

“Blimey,” Knox finally spoke, “You really did it, Mr. Wilshere. Well done.” he glanced at Harry, his hands making a single clap. Harry stared back at him, but seemed to be rather looking at the space; he was raging inside. He was in pain. He felt guilty. To the people around him he looked scared, shocked—traumatized after his first killing.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, show’s over. I guess it’d be better if we move to the other room.” Knox continued, staring at Adrianna’s dead body in a slight disgust. The crowd followed Knox exiting the room, while Harry remained in his position, now breathing heavily.

“You coming, Mr. Wilshere?” Knox asked Harry as he ushered the second last person to exit the room. “Yes. Just…” Harry struggled to speak, “Just give me a moment.” he finally replied, both intentionally and naturally. “As you wish.” Knox replied, not commenting anything about the corpse as if nothing had happened, then closed the door behind him, leaving Harry alone with Adrianna’s body in the room.

Harry quickly ran into Adrianna’s body, collapsing on his feet. “Oh, my love…” Harry tried hard not to break down in tears, as he struggled to reach the alpha gel inside his suit pocket. He knew she would be back soon but he just couldn’t bear the idea of touching her lifeless body – it wasn’t as if he’s seeing her fainted, because he _shot_ her.

“Live, Adrianna. My love, please live.” Harry whispered over and over as he had finished pumping the alpha gel with the sticks. “Stay with me. Please.”


	4. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death, resurrection, and unexpectedly complicated recollection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted to make this chapter as effective and efficient as possible (because I thought this was going to be a short one... I was wrong! Well just a little longer than usual) Hope you're going to like it :)

“Lancelot,” Harry called through his feed, “has Tristan recovered?” 

“Her wounds had been successfully healed just yesterday.” Roxy answered. The moment she said the word ‘success’, Harry closed his eyes and let out a long breath, beyond relieved already. “She’s awake now, but we still can’t get her memory back, Arthur.” Roxy continued, “Not… quite.” she added. “Elaborate.” Harry replied.

“Obviously, she doesn’t remember me and Eggsy. But she did ring a bell when we triggered her with the puppy shooting scenario. Her response gave us a clue that she does remember Kingsman, but she refused to admit if she’s an agent.” Roxy replied.

“So apparently her memory loss isn’t as bad as mine was?” Harry replied, slightly confused and once again a bit more relieved. “Considering her response when we triggered her but not a word about Kingsman, yes. I suppose she still have the traits of a secret agent. She realizes that she’s a Kingsman agent, but me and Eggsy are strangers to her that’s why she’s shutting herself out.” Roxy answered.

Harry was concerned, but in his mind he repeatedly thanking God that Adrianna’s alive now, and to say the least, she woke up realizing herself as Adrianna Spencer and Agent Tristan.

“Focus on the mission, Arthur. But you do have to know that you’ll be needed here as soon as you have come back from the mission.” Roxy added, “It is likely that she remembers you. Since she remembers Kingsman.” Harry nodded, “I understand.”

“She’s currently seeing me and Eggsy as a threat to her. She’s been very defensive and she had tried to escape her room.” Roxy warned, her voice sounding concerned. “You might be our and her only chance, Harry. But take your time, mission comes first. She will be fine under me and Eggsy’s control.”

Harry nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed with the news but he knew it could be worse. “Lancelot,” Harry replied, “try calming her down. Tell her I will come to her soon.” he requested. “With that at least she will have something familiar to her to hold on to. Getting less defensive and holding herself not to break out of the cage. Might as well have a little trust for you and Eggsy.”

“Will do, sir.” Roxy replied.

“Thank you very much, Lancelot, Galahad. For everything.” Harry tapped his glasses, preparing himself to be back as Keith Wilshere, proceeding to end the Knox catastrophe.

 

* * *

 

Adrianna looked into the mirror, observing her gunshot scar on her temple, still in disbelief. _Who the heck ever survived a bullet through the head?_ It’s been twelve days since she heard the young woman promised to her, “Harry will be here soon”. And of course… she had been counting; days, hours, seconds. She thought she was locked up and there’s nowhere to escape, and hearing Harry’s name gave her more than enough hope, even if she didn’t quite trust the young man and the young woman.

They did wear the same glasses as Kingsman agents do, though. But still, _who the heck are they?_

A knock on the door snapped her from her thoughts. “Come in.” she replied casually, but became alert at the same time. Her door swung open, revealing a tall figure.

He’s… a bit older than she remembered the last time she saw him. _And what are those? Half-black glasses?_

“Adrianna…” Harry finally spoke, his mind constantly questioning if he wasn’t dreaming of the living, breathing woman in front of him.

“It’s me.” he stepped forward, hoping for her to really recognize him. “Harry Hart. Galahad.” he continued, using his old codename because that’s what she might remembered.

His height, his eye, his hair, his chin and his dimples; similar to how she remembered, but not really the same, but… he did sound like Harry.

Adrianna blinked a few times then shook her head, “I must be mad.” she convinced herself, “Time travelling isn’t real, is it?” she let out a nervous chuckle, but her eyes didn’t leave his face, still figuring out. “No, it isn’t.” Harry replied, “But we’re both older now, Tristan.” He gestured to let her see her reflection in the mirror.

He’s right – she herself looked a bit older, than she remembered the last time she looked at herself. Adrianna turned around, found Harry staring at her with full concern.

“Harry,” Adrianna spoke a bit unsurely, “Whatever had happened, please get me out of here.” she demanded. Harry nodded reassuringly, “Trust me Adrianna.” then threw himself in a hug with her. Holding her close was what Harry had been longing to – to be able to hold his Adrianna, living and breathing, was more than enough. Even more, she remembered him. Her scent remained the same, she was warm as ever, but he couldn’t help but notice that she looked pale.

She really needed to find her way back.

Harry closed his eyes, caressing her back, holding the urge to kiss her because he knew that other agents, Lancelot and Galahad, were watching through the two-way mirror. For once in those weeks, Adrianna felt safe – in the arms of someone so familiar to her, someone she knew she loved most dearly. But it was all still so confusing, and she knew that she was still a bit scared.

“Let’s go back home.” Harry said as he let go of her, nodding to the mirror at Roxy and Eggsy. With that he left, with Adrianna following his steps.

 

* * *

 

Adrianna looked at Harry, her face showing confusion before she stepped inside her house unsurely. “How did you know that I lived here?” she asked as she wandered around, noticing how different some things in the rooms were than she could remember. “I’ve never told you and the address has never been documented.” Adrianna said, remembering those bits clearly in her mind. She walked closer to the window in the living room, gazing to the view outside.

Harry put his hands in his pocket, went to the window to join her. “I’ve been here several times. You took me here, right after the Kingsman doomsday.” he explained, only to receive a more confused look on Adrianna’s face. “You’re not making any sense.” Adrianna replied, then her eyes went to scan her living room one more time. It felt familiar, it felt like home indeed, but it wasn’t the same. Yet, she did try to trust the man she called Harry in front of her.

Harry sighed quietly, “Do you remember anything about me being here?” he asked as he took her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers and he caressed her hand softly – the most spontaneously intimate gesture Harry Hart could do to her, as far as Adrianna could remember. He had never been this affectionate towards her, and to her confusion he was the one who started it, not her.

Adrianna shook her head slowly, staring at Harry’s hands, feeling his gentle strokes. It was nice to see him like this… she thought, but she was still confused. Scared. Harry lifted Adrianna’s chin, breaking her from her thoughts. Without a second thought, he leaned down, kissing her on the lips softly, but longingly.

Adrianna didn’t kiss him back; it wasn’t the Harry Hart she knew, and of course his action was a big surprise to her, she didn’t know how to react. Harry deepened his kiss, realizing how he had missed her and hoping that the kiss would give her a clue.

Right at this moment, Adrianna suddenly had the urge to defend, pushing Harry’s chest and breaking away from his kiss. “What are you doing?” Adrianna asked, suddenly feeling a pain started to crawl up her chest. This can’t be real. She wanted to cry, she wanted to believe that it was Harry – the man she loved that kissed her – but she was too confused how to feel exactly about this.

“This is where I kissed you that night.” Harry tried to trigger her memory; of the night they found each other. He looked up at the window next to them, reminding her of the exact location of that night. “Don’t you remember?” he asked, realizing a pang of disappointment knowing she didn’t remember about the fact that they loved each other. That she was _so_ loved by him.

Adrianna stared at his eye, processing his words, but she didn’t seem to get any clue. “That night,” Harry continued, “I confessed to you, Adrianna. You discovered that I loved you ever since.” he explained, putting his hands on her arms, demanding her focus.

“There must be a mistake.” Adrianna replied, shaking her head, a sniffle starting to break out from her. “You know my feelings Harry but you never…” she admitted, also trying to make sure that the Harry Hart she knew wasn’t like this – he didn’t even believe in love because of her. Harry bit his lip, feeling a heavy burden in his chest… knowing that she actually remembered her feelings for him. She remembered, she felt it, all despite her memory loss and all the foreign reality around her. “It is true. I love you Adrianna.” Harry clarified, his hands find their way back to her hands.

Adrianna stared at him, finding his hazel eye stared back deep into hers and just then she knew he was likely to be telling the truth. “I think we both need some time to think about this, Harry.” Adrianna concluded, pulling her hands away from his, “Good night.” she said, deciding not to make any more physical contact with him for now and walked away to open her front door for him.

Harry followed her, he knew Adrianna might be needing some time to figure everything out, especially about himself, but he couldn’t help thinking about worst case situations: What if she didn’t trust him? What if she escaped? He stepped out to the porch, turning around to speak for one last time before he left.

“That night,” he started, “I just returned from death, just like you.” Harry took his glasses off, revealing his scar. 

In a split second, Adrianna’s vision suddenly dissolved from one to other occasions she could barely tell, dizzying her. She gasped as she was brought back to reality, unable to contain the horrific experience. She was unable to speak.

And she wanted him to leave, just somehow. This is horrific.

“Leave me alone.” she finally spoke; her voice was very weak it almost sounded like a whisper. “Adrianna—” “Please leave.” she begged, closing the door in front of him before Harry could finish his words. Harry just stood there, broken, but tried to compromise with her nature with full understanding. He’d been there, and he knew it wasn’t easy.

He thought with such less memory loss than his, it would be better. He was wrong.

Harry walked away from Adrianna’s house, tapped his glasses once he was one block away from it. “Lancelot,” he called, “Tristan has returned home safely. Please keep an eye on her status while I’m making my way back to the HQ.” Harry commanded. “She’s probably recovering, but she possibly still denies it.” he reported, recalling Adrianna’s response when he showed her his scar.

“Understood, Arthur.” Roxy replied. Harry walked down a few blocks more, then hailed a cab to take him to the shop.


	5. Reports of My Death Have Been Greatly Exaggerated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry made it his mission to take Adrianna back completely.

The next morning could have been business as usual. Arriving at the shop, completing the mission report, then debrief sessions with fellow agents. Harry might have finished his mission, but with Adrianna still partly ‘conscious’, he made her his mission for him to accomplish.

“Morning Arthur,” Roxy greeted as Harry entered the dining room, quickly noticing his tired, sleepless face. Harry nodded. “Hadn’t enough sleep?” she asked. “I’ve been contemplating.” Harry answered shortly. Roxy stared at him with concerned look, noticing his moody expression that indicated he didn’t want to carry on with the conversation about himself. Although still unsure, she understood her superior’s demeanor when it came to Agent Tristan. Instead of giving him some reassuring words, she decided to spill the important news that might cheer him up. At least.

“I’ve been monitoring Tristan,” Roxy started, noticing the shifting expression on Harry’s face but he didn’t say anything yet. “She seemed to be remembering herself pretty well as a Kingsman agent. She took all of our bugs and surveillance cameras two hours after you left last night.” she continued. “Sorry Arthur, I couldn’t monitor the next nine hours.” Roxy looked at Harry’s eye regretfully. “Not your fault, Lancelot. At least there’s good news.” Harry replied with a small reassuring smile, his response brought Roxy’s confidence back.

“We have a recording of her activities during the first two hours, though. You might want to see this.” Roxy tapped her clipboard, a footage of Adrianna’s activity popped on the screen. Harry shifted from his seat, adjusting for a better focus to the footage.

In the recording, Adrianna was seen opening her wardrobe. It wasn’t really clear but it was visibly revealing a safety deposit box inside it as the doors of her wardrobe were opened. Adrianna took a moment, seemed to be trying to remember the code to open the box. She entered the numbers and successfully opened it, then she was seen retrieving a bundle of documents and took it with her to her bed.

Adrianna read through the papers, a moment later, she was found crying. She wept and covered her face with her hands, taking another look at the papers and then she cried some more. The scenery broke Harry’s heart, and Roxy noticed him gulping and flinching as he watched Adrianna sobbing. “I wonder what she’s reading.” Roxy commented. “Not sure. Probably files about her identity.” Harry replied, his eye didn’t leave the screen.

Then Adrianna was seen to have overcome her breakdown, wiped her tears, and went to put the papers into a briefcase. Not long after that was the footage showing her taking out all the bugs and surveillance cameras one by one until there was nothing left and the screen went blank. “Shit,” Harry responded, “she might have run away.” he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, taking his glasses off. Roxy looked at him, fully concerned as she contemplated a solution. “Lancelot, help me prepare for a pursuit mission.” Harry requested before Roxy could come up with an idea. He got up from the chair and she quickly followed his fast strides.

Harry and Roxy came to a sudden halt as the doors were opened right when they were about to exit the dining room, revealing Eggsy on the outside of the room. “Harry!” Eggsy quickly greeted, sounding a bit too excited, but also panicked, he almost ignored that Roxy was present in the room too. “Someone wants to meet you.” he announced. Eggsy then moved, allowing the person to step closer.

Her steps sounded a bit unsure, but once she revealed herself, standing in front of the two agents and next to Eggsy, she straightened up her shoulders. She was fully suited and booted with her oxfords, her expression changed as she found the eye of the tall man in front of her. “Harry,” she spoke, her voice weak.

Harry looked at her speechlessly, overwhelmed with great relief by seeing her completely in a full Kingsman mode; she might have fully recovered.

“Can we…” Adrianna realized her weak voice, clearing her throat then continued to speak, “can we talk?”

Harry was silent for a second, “Of course, Tristan.” he sternly nodded, his demeanor maintaining his professionalism. He nodded at Eggsy and Roxy, cueing them to leave the two alone. He then gestured Adrianna to step inside the dining room and closed the door behind him. Adrianna stood next to the dining table. “I found some files about you.” she started to speak as Harry walked closer to her slowly, her words slightly surprised him out of his expectation. “About me?” Harry asked in confusion.

Adrianna inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before answering him, “They were your death reports and some investigation I had attempted to do within more than one year before you came back here. Alive.” she explained.

“Those what made me believe you. And believe... that young man and woman, about surviving a bullet through the head. That’s why I’m here.”

Harry stood still, recalling Adrianna’s two-hour footage at the moment she was seen crying hardly at his death reports. He felt something heavy dropping inside his chest.

“But I still can’t remember what happened to me,” Adrianna spoke again, shaking her head.

“What happened… Harry?” her voice was cracking, “Please, tell me.” Harry found her eyes looking up right at his, and they were damp. The fact that she hadn’t recovered completely upset him, but he knew things could’ve been worse than having her back in the HQ, still oblivious.

Harry stepped forward, throwing himself to a comforting hug with her. “It’s alright,” he spoke softly as he caressed her back, then went to kiss her temple longingly. “It’s alright,” he repeated.

Breaking away from his hug, Adrianna looked at Harry’s face, contemplating his touch and gestures around her. “So,” Adrianna spoke, smiling at the realization, “future Harry Hart loves me, doesn’t he?” she asked.

“Present Harry Hart.” Harry corrected. He smiled, thinking how it was more than enough for him to know her realizing that she was loved although she didn’t quite remember it yet. “You spent the whole year investigating my death?” he asked back, putting a strand of her hair to the back of her ear. “I don’t quite remember but the papers were filled with my handwriting and a lot of... question marks.” she shrugged. _She didn’t believe his death._ Harry smiled weakly at her response, kissing her one more time on the forehead as a gratitude. _She didn’t have to do that_ …

“Come with me,” Harry finally spoke, “I will tell you everything.” he held one of Adrianna’s hands, taking her to leave the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering...
> 
> Harry's mission to 'bring' Adrianna back completely has only begun. Next chapter will be about that mission ;)


	6. Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission: Returning Adrianna Spencer's memory by Agent Arthur

“Why are you taking me here?” Adrianna asked, unlocking the front door of her flat. She entered the foyer and Harry walked behind her. “I’m going to tell you everything about what happened to you. We will need some privacy.”

Harry knew he was breaking the protocol. Bringing back Adrianna’s memory was an official Kingsman mission, so every moves, every treatment, and every progress must be documented. And supervised. Just like when Eggsy triggered Harry’s memory; they were watched by Agent Ginger and Merlin from the other side of the room.

But this one was different, Harry knew he couldn’t do it with anyone watching them. This one was personal.

“Would you like a cup of tea, Harry?” Adrianna offered, sounding completely at ease since it was her flat, not knowing that she was a mission herself. “Yes, please. Thank you love.” he simply answered, stood still as he watched her turning the stove on to boil the water.

“Now,” Adrianna started, “tell me from the beginning.” she walked to him, finding him oddly standing by the dining table still, already pulled a chair for her instead of taking a seat and make himself at home. She sat on the chair anyway, hoping to hear the story as soon as possible as they waited for the kettle.

Harry bent down, making their heads be on the same level and stared right into Adrianna’s eyes. “Last time I went here, you were scared of me.” he started. Adrianna nodded slowly, clearly remembering it.

“But you need to know your complete story, and I’m the only person in this planet who’s able to tell you the whole truth.” Harry explained, the back of his mind recalling the fact that he left some pieces untold; he hadn’t been completely honest to other agents about how exactly Adrianna’s shooting went. Of course, he would never let Adrianna’s last transmission before she got shot slip off to anyone, not even Eggsy and Roxy.

“So you’ll have to trust me, Adrianna.” he continued, his hands went up to hold Adrianna’s arms. He paused for a moment before he asked, “Do you trust me?” his voice softened.

Adrianna only nodded, a small smile formed on her face but deep down she knew she was still a bit scared. “Good,” Harry smiled at her response, bringing one of his hands to her face, caressing her cheek softly with his thumb. “That’s good,” he said again, leaning closer and closed his eye as he planted a long soft kiss on her forehead.

When Harry kissed her, Adrianna felt his warmth and knew everything was going to be alright; she could trust him. Her situation was crazy enough already and she knew what she was about to hear might even be crazier, so she could only hope that Harry’s affection towards her was real… and not a dream. Since everything was crazy.

After that he leaned back, tightening his grip on her arms, reassuring her. He stood up, his mind contemplated for one last time in front of her.

From the start, Harry knew that to bring her memory back was not by telling her. He knew it exactly, but too afraid to admit what could have been Adrianna’s biggest trauma—even traces of his death weren’t enough to bring her memory completely.

There was something bigger, something more traumatic, long as Harry had predicted. But if his guess was right, he thought he would be damned. Really damned.

Also he knew that this wasn’t going to be easy for him, and that’s why what he was about to do was never considered as a first attempt or a plan A.

Harry took a deep breath, stopping the turning gears inside his head. 

“Do you know Nancy Sinatra’s song, Adrianna? The one called ‘Bang Bang’?” Harry suddenly came up with a question that felt random, at least to Adrianna. “Yes,” she simply answered, her tone higher at the end from her mere confusion. “The one used in a Quentin Tarantino movie?” she tried to recall. Harry nodded, a weak smile formed on his face.

“Sorry I had to do this to you, my love.” Harry suddenly spoke, and before Adrianna could process his words, a gun was already pointed at her.

And Harry Hart was the one holding it.

“Harry what the f—” Adrianna panicked, starting to shift on her seat uncomfortably; thinking if she had to run or fight the man in front of her.

“Don’t move.” Harry pushed Adrianna back to her seat as she began to get up, almost forcefully. His words suddenly sounded like horror to her and his actions only made her even more scared.

Harry tried to pull a straight expression but at the same time attempted to look as ruthless as possible; just like when he pretended to be heartless in front of Stephen Knox. 

But he knew he just failed terribly. A little tremble of his hand that was holding the gun said it all, and the slight fear in his eye if only Adrianna could notice.  

“You said I can trust you, Harry.” Adrianna spoke, her voice started to shake. “I fucking trusted you!” she began to scream, and decided to fight him. She threw a punch on to his face but Harry’s other hand caught it before her knuckles could hit him. “Who the hell are you??”

This was a _lot_ more difficult. Yes, Adrianna lost almost half of her memory. But also yes, Adrianna was a Kingsman agent.

“Adrianna don’t fight—stop.” Harry had to catch her punches, avoid her kicks. She really was fighting him and considered him as a threat. She felt betrayed. “You stop pointing guns at me!”

Another punch flew and hit him right on his face. A stream of blood shortly ran down from his nose.

 

“I had to—please stop hitting me—Adrianna!”

“Put your fucking gun down Harry!—”

“—You wanted me to shoot you Adrianna don’t you remember???”

 

Harry spoke, raising his voice. That’s it. _That’s it._ He knew he just half-shouted, but he wasn’t trying to be rude. He wasn’t being impatient—he just had to.

_Wake the fuck up._

 

“What…?” Adrianna spoke, almost inaudibly as she involuntarily loosened her grip around Harry’s wrist. “What did you say?”

“I’m sorry my love.”

Harry stepped back, pressing a button on the right edge of his glasses.

 

\--1 NEW MESSAGE: ARTHUR--

I LOVE YOU

 

“Harry!—”

 

Then there was a loud bang.

 

* * *

 

Everything was dark. Black. But no… _I’m not dead yet._  

Adrianna realized she only closed her eyes tightly. She opened them, and quickly realized what just happened. What _actually_ happened. 

When she opened her eyes, Harry was in front of her. He faced down looking at his trembling hand that was holding a gun.

“Fuck,” he said to himself, suddenly feeling powerless that the gun dropped from his grip on to the floor. “What have you done Harry Hart—shit.” he muttered under his breath, traumatized by his own action; the gun from his angle, the scared face of his lover—he couldn’t believe he had to face them again—and actually pulled the trigger, even though it was only a blank this time.

“For Kingsman…” the words suddenly blurted out from Adrianna’s mouth, surprising Harry whose trauma still slightly took better of his fear of failure. The failure of bringing her back. “Say it again…?” he requested, a bit unsurely. 

“Shoot me…”

Harry leaned closer to Adrianna’s seat, eager to see any shifting expressions on her face. “Yes, Adrianna,” 

“If—” Adrianna continued, standing up on her feet but she felt dizzy all of the sudden. “Yes, love. Carry on,” Harry waited for her next words, quickly putting his hand on her waist and the other held her arm just in case her balance failed her as he noticed her standing unstably. “Adrianna, keep talking—”

“—If you love me shoot me!”

“Yes, my love. Yes!” Harry squeezed Adrianna’s arm, knowing he might have just accomplished his mission. His confidence and optimism returned by the thought of it, as they started to show on his face while Adrianna dug into her memory little by little, her face was full of confusion still.

“Harry, you…” Adrianna spoke again, feeling the clouds inside her head now had dissolved completely, “You shot me.”

Harry could only smile at his lover, a weak smile, forgetting all the pain and the struggle which were only a few minutes ago for this was what he’s been waiting for. “Yes I did,” he finally spoke, feeling his eye moist behind his pair of glasses. “Oh my love…” he melted to her arms, holding her closely.

 

“I’m sorry, Adrianna.”

“I’m so sorry.”

 

Harry held her, apologizing again and again for all these insanity—and that he had to pull the trigger _again_ , even for her own good.

“Harry…?” Adrianna suddenly spoke and gazed into Harry’s face. “Wait—oh god.” She leaned back breaking the hug and her gaze, her dizziness returned all of the sudden. “Are you alright?” Harry asked fully concerned, trying to catch her eyes.

“No, I don’t think I—”

“Adrianna!”

Adrianna plopped down and Harry caught her before she could hit the floor, her vision went blank. She could hear Harry shouting her name only slightly, very slightly they started to sound like some voices in her dream.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it didn't go as smooth as Harry's was, as you can see. Nothing to worry I promise you! I'm sure Harry & Adrianna deserve the best, just wait for it :")
> 
> By the way, the song 'Bang Bang' by Nancy Sinatra really inspired me to write this story (and particularly this chapter). Thank this song and the alpha gel technology because yuppp those made this story possible. Stay tuned and thank you for those who have been keeping up with this series! <3


	7. Living Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She rubbed her forehead, realizing how she wished she didn’t wake up that way. She needed Harry. She needed to know that it’s the real world that she was waking up to, not the other side of the life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! I'M SOOOO SORRY for the super late update! Due to my final projects and other mumbo jumbo, but here I am.
> 
> A bit of good news (maybe): Originally, I intended to make this as one chapter but I LOST control of myself so I had to split them into two (or more?) chapters :") Well, so, the good news is I'm already more than halfway through the next work so there will be no long wait again, I promise ;)

Her body felt numb. She started to feel her vision and hearing returning to her as her eyes flickered, greeting a sight of bright white. The smell of antiseptic felt stronger and clearer as well as the cold air in the room she was in.

Adrianna found herself waking up in the Kingsman sickbay.

“Tristan, you’re awake.” Roxy approached the now conscious agent. She sat close to Adrianna but not saying anything else. Her eyes wandered around Adrianna’s face, observing her expressions, seeing if the senior agent remembered her now.

“Lancelot,”

Roxy let out a relieved breath, hearing her code name meant Adrianna’s fully recovered now. Getting up from the bed, Adrianna found herself still a bit dizzy, her mind tried to focus and recall the last thing happened before the blackout at the same time. “How long have I been out?”

“Just a few hours, don’t worry.” Roxy answered as she scribbled down on her clipboard, recording Adrianna’s blood pressure and temperature. “The alpha gel has a minimum risk of failure. Almost zero percent. 

“ _Almost._ ” Adrianna responded almost too quickly, sarcasm being her reflex at this point.

“Zero percent,” Roxy corrected, raising one of her eyebrows. “Human brains are like computers, they have different abilities to reboot.” she calmly explained, and Adrianna absentmindedly nodded in return.

“Good,” Roxy said gleefully, clicking her pen as she’d made sure that Adrianna’s completely checked. “You’ve fully recovered, Tristan. But you’ll need to rest more.” Adrianna sighed, eyeing her surroundings and not sure if she was looking for something, or someone.

“Where’s Arthur?” she asked, finally remembering the man responsible for her previous ‘therapy’. Roxy looked up from her clipboard, only to look down on it again swiftly before she answered the question. “He’s away on a mission.”

“Already?” Adrianna spontaneously responded, her situation blinded the fact that mission-after-mission is the daily life of a Kingsman. But her spontaneity couldn’t be wrong this time.

Roxy gave an understanding nod, but still looking down to her clipboard and paused before she answered. “Yes.” her voice came out almost in a whisper.

“Oh.” was all Adrianna could retort. _Strange,_ she thought. He couldn’t have just left only moments after she fainted.

“Here are some pills to help you sleep, if you need it. I’ll be checking you again tomorrow morning.” Roxy said and helped Adrianna lean back to the bed, choosing not to comment on Adrianna’s response to Harry’s absence.

“Just let me know if you need anything,” Roxy said for one last time before leaving. “Get well soon Tristan.” A small smile spread on her face, then she exited the room leaving the door closed.

Adrianna sighed, staring up at the bright light on the ceiling and reflected on her previous short minutes with Roxy. To her the sickbay had been a place to wake up from unconsciousness maybe a hundred times during her Kingsman life; experiencing the combination of the room atmosphere itself and her returning senses had been quite familiar to her, but she couldn’t just really process the pieces of information she obtained just moments ago this time.

 _Alright,_ she thought, trying to compromise. When she thought about Harry in the last few years, she also thought about unreality. No matter how true, or how thankful she had been knowing Harry could return to life, the idea of resurrection could be just plain nonsense. This couldn’t just be real… but _hell_ , she was grateful things went as they were.

Now in her own amnesiac case, having Harry by her side could mean quite the opposite this time—his presence could somewhat confirm that she’s living in reality (and not a dream)—if resurrections were real, she wanted to know that Harry, who once had the same experience, was there too.

She rubbed her forehead, realizing how she wished she didn’t wake up that way. She needed Harry. She needed to know that it’s the real world that she was waking up to, not the other side of the life.

After all, Roxy’s answers couldn’t be completely true. Adrianna did watch and observe her odd responses closely if only Roxy could notice.

 

* * *

 

 

With full knowing that she was obliged to stay in the sickbay for full recovery, Adrianna crept out of the room and went straight to Harry’s office.

 _He couldn’t have just left,_ the more logical part of her mind told her. She was sure of that. Of all that had happened, he couldn’t have left her that instant.

Adrianna knocked on Harry’s office door. There was a fleeting silence before a voice finally answered. “Come in.”

 

Harry’s voice.

 

She was right, _he couldn’t have just left._ And yes… _resurrections are real._

Harry was on his desk with his laptop open. His face dropped as he saw Adrianna entering his room. His shoulders went tense and Adrianna could notice that.

“Adrianna,” Harry said almost in a whisper. “You…” He spoke softly as he slowly got up from his seat, sounding and looking somewhere between flabbergasted and… scared?

He wasn’t seeing a ghost, Adrianna thought. Why scared?

Harry cleared his throat, getting back on his senses. “You are supposed to be in the sickbay,” he finally spoke. “You’ll need to rest for full re—”

“—Harry, Harry,” Adrianna cut in as she walked closer to him.

“I’m fine. I’ve had hours of blackout, that was my recovery process.” she explained. Harry gulped and let out a small nervous breath, observing her stern expression as she stared deep into his eye.

“If there’s someone who requires full concern right now, it is you, Harry.” Adrianna said, noticing Harry’s odd demeanor. He clearly hid from her, and didn’t expect to see her coming to him, as shown from his responses just moments ago. 

“Why are you here? Why did Roxy lie to me?” Adrianna asked softly, her voice full of concern. Harry looked away the moment she started to throw questions. “Harry, look at me.” Adrianna’s concern grew as Harry’s face went back to face her but still looking down to his feet.

“Harry,” Adrianna spoke again, a sigh escaped Harry’s lips as Adrianna put her hand on his cheek. His hand went to hold her hand that was caressing his cheek as his eyes slowly went up to look at her face again.

Harry looked at her, and shortly kissed her hand that was resting on his cheek longingly. 

“Would you…” Harry finally spoke and quickly cleared his throat, realizing that his voice cracked a little without his will. “Would you excuse me for a moment?” Adrianna slowly nodded in confusion, then Harry left for the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes passed, and Harry finally exited the bathroom. He closed the door and stood next to it, his hands went behind his back as he faced his confused lover.

There was silence before he finally spoke.

“I had to make sure you have fully recovered before I could see you again,” he confessed. For a moment there was nothing peculiar in his directness as it was an honest statement, but Adrianna did wonder if the previous moment in the bathroom had something to do with this. Nevertheless, she declined the thought and let him continue his words.

“I didn’t want my presence to be the first thing you see as you wake up, because there’s a possibility that I might bring the trauma back.” he continued, his voice sounded stern as usual but he knew he was actually struggling with every word.

“And that possibility horrifies… me.” Harry concluded, his expression broke Adrianna’s heart and right there, all she wanted to do was to hold him, comfort him. She slowly walked closer to him, her eyes never left his face and his eye, and when she was close enough, she could see the dampness and the redness in his eye. 

Now she knew what Harry had done in the bathroom.

“Harry, dear…” Adrianna responded, her voice started to crack from discovering her man’s vulnerability. “Adrianna, I’m so sorry.” Harry spoke again and his hand went back to grab the bathroom doorknob out of reflex, as soon as he realized his voice started to crack again but Adrianna stopped him, quickly holding his hand that grabbed the doorknob.

 

“It’s alright,” she spoke. “I am here.”

With that, Harry let out a nervous sigh, shaking his head as he bit his lightly trembling lip then melt into his woman’s arms.

 

He nuzzled her neck and held her tight, and a moment later Adrianna realized that her man was now in open tears. Her shoulder was hot and damp from his breath, her arms around his neck trembled from his shaky shoulders as he lightly sobbed. _“It’s alright.”_ Adrianna repeated, and began to sniffle knowing she couldn’t take this too. 

“I’m so sorry.” Harry paused before speaking again, “I’m really really sorry.” he held her tighter.

“Harry,” Adrianna broke away from the hug, positioned herself to look at her man right in his eye. “You’re not doing anything wrong.” she reassured, her fingers gently caressing his cheeks.

She smiled a sad smile, then went up to kiss his forehead. “Thank you, Arthur. For everything.” Adrianna said, calling him with his code name, acknowledging his work as a Kingsman.

“We wouldn’t have made it here without you, you know that?” she reassured again, the same sad smile grew wider on her face.

Harry didn’t know what he needed the most to hear until those words came from her: being acknowledged as a good agent, a reliable partner, and first and foremost, a true lover.

He smiled sadly, hands went up to hold both her hands that rested on his cheeks. “I love you,” Harry said, kissing her left hand. He then kissed the other hand and repeated the words in a whisper over and over like a mantra, as his lips linger on her skin.

“I love you Harry,” Adrianna replied, her heart broken from witnessing his vulnerability but felt so touched at the same time knowing that she was so loved, dearly. “Maybe we shouldn’t do field work together again.” she suggested, and that resulted a fit of laughter from both of them.

Not that they were bad working partners—it just got more difficult when there are sentiment and pressure points—even for senior agents like Tristan and Arthur.

 

“Now,” Adrianna smiled following Harry’s returning smile, “I owed you a kiss, didn’t I?”

 

Harry stared at her in awe, trying to recall his memory himself. _She remembered._ It was the unfinished kiss before the mission that she owed—months ago, long as he could remember—and that’s been a long while!

When he ‘lost’ Adrianna for weeks, Harry had contemplated things he would do once he got her back. He would beg for her apology. He would swear to himself never to put her in harm again, even if it was for the greater good; he would find the better way—no, the best way, the one that doesn’t require her to sacrifice her own life. He would cherish her return and existence, like pulling her close to him, showering her with his affectionate touches, his most tender (and perhaps hungry) kisses, reminding her that she was _so_ loved by him just in case she didn’t remember enough.

But here he was, dumbfounded, unable to make a move like how he had imagined all this time, overwhelmed by how well his woman had recovered and remembered him.

Instead of how he had imagined, he just stood there as Adrianna leaned in for a kiss. He cherished every moment, every move, like when they were so close and he could feel her breath hitting his skin. _She is real, she is here, and she is mine._ He completely surrendered to her touch as her lips landed on his, his once tensed shoulders were now loosened as his hands fell down to hold both sides of her waist.

To Adrianna, it was the answer that eased her fear and worries. This was the Harry that she had hoped she would return to if this was the real life that she was waking up to.

Her kisses were light on his lips, calming him from his shaky breath and her touches were gentle around his damp cheeks and down his neck. Only when she thought she had done paying off what she had owed, Harry leaned down to return the kiss, as if not wanting her lips to part from his. His kiss was deep, demanding, longing, finally more like what he had imagined as he pulled her closer, his hands strong around her waist.

“Thank you.” Harry said when they finally parted, smiling. “Now rest, my love,” he said softly, pushing a strand of hair to the back of her ear, “let me walk you back to the sickbay.” Harry offered, even though he knew how bad he wanted to take her home, to hold her all night and find her real and breathing in his arms the next morning.

Adrianna simply shook her head. She hesitated to speak right away so she leaned forward, resting her head on his chest, like a child nuzzling its parents when she shyly admits or begs for something. Harry smiled at her moves, responding by pulling her into a hug and resting his chin on her head, adoring the little child inside her that somewhat made him feel significant when it was shown. “I want to go home.” she mumbled, but clear enough for Harry to hear. 

“Are you sure?” he broke away, now able to see her face to make sure she was alright. Adrianna nodded, followed with a weary smile. Harry smiled understandingly, once again adoring her innocence as he cupped her face, then leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Alright, darling. We’re going home.”


	8. Are You For Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry never learned, but he was glad he finally had. And again, it was with Adrianna’s help.
> 
> Song: ‘God Knows I Tried’ by Lana Del Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. GUYS. This is my first time writing an M-rated fic and one of the reasons is because there's love making involved in this story. It's obviously nsfw but I hope it's not turning too... explicit?? I tried not to, really! (even if they appeared to be quite explicit, it was meant to address the story and the feelings involved in it). I hope I'm putting them properly here. Enjoy!

Harry unlocked the door and let Adrianna enter her flat before him, but once she took her first steps in the foyer, he half-hurriedly walked past her and went straight to the dining room.

There were sounds of glass and metal clatter when she found him in the dining room. The room was a complete mess, housewares and furniture were almost all out of their places and Harry was there tidying them up in a hurry. “What are you doing?” Adrianna asked, only to be ignored as Harry kept pushing the table and chairs back in place. She herself didn’t expect the room to be this disheveled by their fight when she resisted Harry’s memory triggering advances earlier that day.

“Harry, Harry,” Adrianna tried to stop him. He’d been trying so hard on this, and it was more than enough to her. “Harry—leave it.” he still didn’t listen, and once in a while he told Adrianna to back off to leave the dining room. “Harry!” Adrianna begged for one last time, she didn’t raise her voice but instead her voice was low and stern as she gripped his hand to stop him moving. Harry finally came to a stop, panting from both exhaustion and nervousness.

_He’d been trying so hard._

“Harry,” she sighed, carefully stepped closer to him as she kept her gaze to his eye.

“I’m not traumatized.” she stated.

Adrianna looked at him with full concern, she really didn’t expect him to be this vulnerable, paranoid, almost close to traumatized himself. She put her hand on his cheek, feeling him slowly calming down from his panting.

“Would you like a cup of tea?” she offered, getting into the idea to calm him down and help him rest through the night. Harry nodded without saying anything. “Alright, now make yourself comfortable while I prepare them.” she urged him, gesturing him to leave the dining room then they parted ways as she left for the kitchen.

“Oh Christ,” she blurted as she felt the air was pervaded by a light smell of something burning: the bottom of the kettle from their (cancelled) afternoon tea, earlier that day. She groaned, and went to her cupboard to find a spare kettle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once finished, Adrianna brought the teacups to the bedroom where Harry was likely at. Arriving at the doorway, she found Harry sitting on the side of the bed, slouching with his elbows on his knees, his hand rubbing his forehead as if he was trying to soothe himself, his suit already taken off and his tie already loosened a bit.

“Thank you,” Harry said simply when Adrianna handed him the cup, only to be responded with a concerned smile on her face as she wasn’t certain of how to talk to him at this moment. She joined him by sitting next to him, sipping from her own cup.

“You look like you haven’t slept for days,” she began, deciding to catch up with Harry’s recent conditions, putting aside every possible topic about herself. “Yes, I’m afraid.” he replied, his focus was on his teacup, beginning to claim it as his most proper cup of tea after such a… hard day, as he felt himself worshipping every sip and every inhale of the aroma, and part of him avoiding Adrianna’s gaze as to not read too much of himself.

“I imagined…” He gave in, eventually, knowing there’s no point in repressing himself. He hated shedding tears in front of her not because he hated to be seen weak. It was no doubt that this mission once left him broken, but he disliked the idea of someone feeling responsible of his feelings if this vulnerable part of him was shown. It horrified him if someone felt guilty for causing him such emotion, when in fact, especially in Adrianna’s case, he thought he was actually the one responsible for everything, including his own feelings.

It was a fleeting thought, really. He had learned, however, when Adrianna embraced him while he wept on her shoulders, it was a moment when Harry realized how he wanted to let his emotion slip—no, burst, as he began to know how significant his woman actually was to him, now ignoring the thoughts about how she would feel guilty or responsible of his feelings.

 _“Love is a simple concept, Harry.”_ he remembered her saying that to him, all those years ago when she confessed to him and he was still young, still so naïve.

He guessed he never learned, but he was glad he finally had. And again, it was with Adrianna’s help.

“I imagined it must be the most relieving moment when you come home to me one day,” Harry continued, placing the cup back on the saucer and put them on the night stand.

“I thought, that will be the day I become the happiest and luckiest man for getting back what I wanted and needed most in life, especially when it was fairly an impossible thing for most people,” he spoke with a hint of both sadness and hope, in his voice and in his eye.

“I’ll be very happy, I can imagine myself not being able to take my hands off you, your living, breathing body,” he explained, his words raw out of his mere fantasies, he smiled and sighed nervously. “That will be the moment you have my complete attention, all my endearment would be given to you endlessly once you return to me, just everything… Happy, relieved. Maybe finally a good night’s sleep after those countless sleepless nights.” Adrianna listened to her man closely, truly in awe by his honest sayings. When he finished his words, she put her cup on the night stand as she waited for a moment to see if she was allowed to respond.

 

“Are you not, now?” she asked.

 

Harry looked down for a moment before his eye met hers again, “Not that I am not, it’s just…” he tried to explain, and sighed as he couldn’t find a better explanation. “Maybe I’m still nervous.”

 

His words left her speechless, she knew what she had to do but before she could do anything, Harry admitted once more, “You’re right,” he spoke again. “You’re doing very well, love. And I’m so relieved and proud of you. You’re not traumatized.” he continued, leaning closer and bring his hand up to caress her cheek. “But maybe, I am.”

Thoughts were rolling inside Adrianna’s mind like rotating gears. She wondered if other Statesman or Kingsman agents walked in her and Harry’s shoes. They wouldn’t find it that difficult; just shoot when Knox ordered, heal and resurrect with alpha gel, then trigger back memory. Simple.

Then her mind was back into Harry and herself. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy, letting Harry shoot her on the head and resurrect her. It was never been easy from the start, she started to think it was even a mistake to go on missions together with Harry now, with their newfound status. But then it got more complicated: the action could’ve possibly traumatized Adrianna, and now, traumatized Harry himself.

It’s been a whirlwind of action and Harry had been through so much. It was harder because they loved each other. But really, she couldn’t imagine anyone doing it, for love and the greater good, better than Harry Hart.

 

God knows he tried. He really, really tried.

 

All these flowing thoughts, but she couldn’t speak a word. Instead only tears rolled down her eyes, a sigh escaped her mouth as she came to a realization that what already happened didn’t really matter.

 

Now was what mattered.

 

“Harry,” she said, holding his hand that’s been caressing her cheek before standing up and sit back on his lap, bringing her face close to his so their foreheads meet, both her hands on his cheeks. “Look at me,” she spoke softly, staring deep into his eye.

“Tell me, what’s your name?” she asked, unexpected and rather odd to Harry’s liking, but their closeness along with her demanding gaze, gentleness and warmth, made him ignore all the oddity and just surrender completely to her embrace. “Harry. Harry Hart.”

“Who’s the woman in front of you?” she asked again, voice consistently soft.

“Adrianna Claire Spencer.”

“What day is it today, Harry?”

“October 9, 2017.”

“Time?”

Harry broke away for a moment and peeked at his watch, “10.25 PM” he answered simply, not annoyed by her for oddly asking such details. Adrianna smiled, thinking she had enough answers.

“These are what matter to me, Harry.” she said in the same soft tone, one of her hand went up to stroke his temple. “You, and me. In this place, in this moment. Today, at this hour, this… second. That’s all.” she smiled sadly, but also reassuringly. “Yesterday didn’t matter. What matters is, now.”

“Right, love?” she asked, convincing him. “Yes,” he answered shortly, his eye scanned her face. He found nothing but hope, pure happiness and tenderness expressed all across her face, and it was nicer to know they were all because he was the focus of those beautiful pair of eyes.

Harry felt all the guards down; his pain, burden, and trauma suddenly starting to wash away. “Yes,” he spoke again, now a bit more sternly, and without thinking he crashed his lips onto hers. His kiss was delicate, but went deeper when he moved to her lower lip. Adrianna responded equally, slowly taking the advantage of being taller than him as she sat on his lap by pressing deeper onto his lips.

They broke away for a moment, collecting their breaths, acknowledging the growing intensity of their touches. “God, yes.” Harry spoke once more, now with a hint of desperation in his voice then his lips were on hers again, now with a more passionate force, his kiss was clumsier, messier, not less gentle, just desperate. Demanding. Adrianna, not less desperate than him, surrendered to him completely, but kissed back whenever she could, until one time she let his tongue slowly slip in between her lips.

She broke away, leaned back a little to see his face completely and took his glasses off.

She only smiled to the now revealed scar of his missing left eye, while Harry went to a rather gloomy realization about it.

“Hadn’t I been shot, I wouldn’t have been here with you. Like this.” he spoke, which quickly responded by a gentle shush from her. Adrianna shook her head and smiled reassuringly, then leaned down to press soft kisses to his scar. “Make love to me, Harry Hart.” she whispered, her voice alluring to his ears and her breath warm to his skin. Harry smiled, before kissing her lips again and rolling over so her head landed on the pillow, positioning himself on top of her then started to undress himself.

Once they were both undressed with only a few undergarments left, Harry continued showering her lips and her face with kisses, softly. He stopped when his lips arrived near her temple, taking a moment to stare at her scar, and leaned back to see her whole face.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered admiringly and then gently placed kisses on her scar, “so truly beautiful, so…” he said as his lips traveled her cheek, her neck, and her collarbone.

“So real.” Harry said, putting his ear on her chest. He let himself resting on top of her, closing his eyes, calmly listening to her heartbeat, feeling her chest rise and fall as she breathed.

“My dear, dear man…” Adrianna smiled weakly, putting a hand to caress his hair. “I am real.”

Harry stayed on her chest still, listening to her heartbeat, a relieved smile spreading across his face. After a moment he looked up, leaned closer to meet her lips again.

“Come here and have a feel.” she whispered once their gaze were fixated on each other, Harry’s face being so close to her again. With that, their hands started to roam each other’s bodies, pulling away every last garments and a moment later, their bodies came to their long-anticipated union.

With every slow, gentle, but deep thrust, Harry kept her close, as close as possible, feeling his chest pressed to hers, feeling her heartbeat, feeling her _alive_. Even when his pace quickened and she started to moan over the pleasure, relief, and all feelings that represent her pure delight of feeling him inside her, his strong arms kept her close to him still, not wanting to lose her from his embrace, not wanting to break her.

“Can you feel me now?” Adrianna asked, realizing that she may had come.

“You’re so alive.” Harry replied with a smile, satisfied after being able to put his woman’s pleasure first, then continued to work for his own until he reached his peak.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They both panted when they’re done, needing to cool down before deciding to clean up even though their bodies actually froze, unable to move, when both reached their climax.

Adrianna scooched over and nestled in Harry’s arm, pecked his cheek before her hand went to trail along his lean, muscular chest absentmindedly. Harry watched her moves, his mind contemplating their previous union, whatever bits, from the most to the least significant ones.

“What makes you feel so sure now, love?” Harry suddenly and straightforwardly asked, as a memory drifted in his mind, the one when their bodies were united, him completely undressed for that occasion, but this time with Adrianna’s consent and considerations she let him pour inside her.

She quickly got his point, her hand stopped to draw circles on his chest to focus her attention to his face. “Because, maybe,” she looked up, finding his curious face, “You only live twice.” she smiled proudly and chuckled, no hint of doubt in her face and her voice. Harry found the idea utterly clicked, and cracked into a fit laughter and she joined in.

“Good point.” he finally said, contemplated one last time before rolling over and positioned himself on top of her again, ready for next round.

“Again?” Adrianna asked, an amused smile spreading across her face.

“Harry Hart, super—” she paused as she felt him entering her, “—spy.” she finished her words with a blissful sigh, her arms went up to wrap around his neck again. “Wow.” she murmured in awe.

“If it’s alright?” Harry asked, making sure if he was allowed to continue.

“Allons-y.”

Harry smiled, then he began with gentle touches and moves with every now and then Adrianna’s words kept ringing in his mind, _‘you only live twice, you only live twice’_ and that got him truly determined to make up for lost time. Not only in terms of making love, but also, everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clicks microphone* *clears throat* so... I had to announce that this series is getting near to the end :") I have some ideas to make edits (photos and/or video) and publish here along with the last chapter just to leave the imaginations more vivid here (because I've written Harry-Adrianna stories for quite a while now so let me give one last tribute to this ship lol, also since we have the face claim for the OFC). Thank you for reading and leaving kudos <3
> 
> PS. In fact, I've already got one photoset made for Harry-Adrianna x) Stay tuned!


	9. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past mistakes could be the ones that drive him to cherish the present even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, SURPRISES BELOW :) :) :)

Following the Stephen Knox mission and her recovery from dying, literally, Adrianna was given a three-week decompression. During that time, she spent most of the time staying in her flat, doing all the things she could do to keep her busy and relaxed at the same time.

Those three weeks had been easy for both Adrianna and Harry, because they felt like a regular couple this time. It had become a routine for Harry to leave to work every morning and come home to see his woman in the evening. Just like that, everyday since he had become Arthur whose works revolved just around the roundtable at the Savile Row shop.

Even though he didn’t get to go for missions abroad, he always managed to buy something for her on the way home, whatever things that reminded him of her.

Their date nights had become more often. The sexual tensions between them were almost all time high; both of them still needing to know they’re alive and have each other, making up for their lost time, proving themselves they’re not dreaming. They could make love almost every night, even every morning if they had the time.

And that’s most likely the reason why Arthur was almost always late to work, recently.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, Adrianna’s decompression had come to an end, and she was back at the tailor shop as Agent Tristan.

She felt great. Her previous mission and three-week decompression had given her a sense of rebirth despite all the unfortunate things, and that’s good. She entered the dining room, greeted by Eggsy and Roxy, and sat on her chair, finding Harry’s chair still empty but she knew exactly why.

“Arthur, late as usual.” Eggsy greeted when Harry popped into the room. “Look who’s back here,” he added, referring to Adrianna’s return.

“Tristan, it’s good to see you again.” Harry nodded at Adrianna and smiled, acting like they hadn’t seen each other in those full three weeks. While the fact, was of course… contrary to it.

“Thank you Arthur,” she replied with a small smile which Harry returned, real subtle it was only visible to Adrianna. And so, they began their morning debrief.

“Is that why you’re always late?” Eggsy suddenly asked, more like accused, once the debrief came into a fleeting silence, pointing at Harry’s right collar.

Harry was oblivious, looked down and pulled his right collar to see if there’s anything wrong with it.

“Oh, this.” he responded calmly, although inside his heart rate increased drastically after seeing that small but visible red lipstick stain on his collar. “Excuse me, gentlemen, do continue while I get rid of this raspberry jam.” he stood up from his chair, quickly went to the washroom as his face turned deep crimson if only other agents could notice.

“That doesn’t look like raspberry jam,” Eggsy commented, more like speaking his thoughts out loud because everybody knew that no one else in the room usually would care about his trivial commentaries or critics. “How did he have his toast to have his jam dripped like that?” to their surprise, Roxy joined him and Eggsy shot her with an ‘I know right?’ look.

“Enough with raspberry jam, gentlemen. Now let’s carry on,” Adrianna cleared her throat and cut in, had enough of that awfully embarrassing discussion.

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry, ma’am.” Eggsy and Roxy quickly apologized, but couldn’t help but notice the redness on Adrianna’s face.

Not long after that, Harry returned to his chair.

 

\--1 NEW MESSAGE: TRISTAN--

Next time, try not to shag me when we’re dressed for work.

 

Harry read the message discreetly, his face turned deep red again as he remembered what happened earlier that morning. He really lost it when he saw Adrianna in her dashing suit again for the first time in a while. Her cab hadn’t arrived yet, anyway.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=10msj9w)

\--1 NEW MESSAGE: ARTHUR--

Next time, try to avoid any visible fabric including my collars.

 

She read his message and had to hold herself back from chuckling. _Stubborn as always,_ Adrianna thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once the debrief ended and all the agents returned to their own works including Adrianna with her new mission, anyone would feel that it was going to be another day in the life, another day in the shop, as a Kingsman agent.

Harry had some plans quite arranged in his mind for his woman, but his focus as Arthur was now supervising the agents to prepare for new candidates for the forthcoming recruitment program. Besides, it was about time Adrianna had to leave for her next mission.

So he just walked around the HQ, inspecting every room that was going to be used for the recruitment activities. The building had indeed been destroyed once, but upon Harry’s request, it was rebuilt and restored to be like it used to be, as original as possible. Kingsman was his life, and he couldn’t help feeling like he was walking down a memory lane as he took a look at the rooms one by one, although they weren’t completely the same as they were used to.

He entered the library, and it reminded him of the time when Chester King ordered him to shoot Mr. Pickle as the last test to be qualified as a new Kingsman recruit. He went to the tech room and boy, it felt really odd not to see his good old pal, Merlin, there. Finally he went to the cadet barracks, and tried to recall if he had any memories there since perhaps it was the only place he rarely set foot on of all rooms in the HQ.

 

_Adrianna._

How could he forget? It was on that very place in 1987, the first day of Kingsman recruitment program that aimed to seek for two agents to replace Galahad and Tristan, where he first saw her.

.

.

It was close to midnight and all candidates were already asleep, except young Harry. He couldn’t sleep so he decided to read on his bed, waiting for his drowsiness to come.

The door suddenly opened, startling him. The blinding lights from the corridor outside entered the room, waking up some of the candidates. Harry didn’t move from his bed and just watched the person behind the door slowly peeking inside the room, before revealing its figure completely.

 

“Close the door you idiot!”

“What on earth are you doing here?”

“Oh, do they recruit girls too??”

 

“Sorry!” she replied nervously, and closed the door behind her and the room was now dark again.

She sighed, looking around to see if there’s any space left for her. Her gaze landed on the only bed with its dim reading lamp on, and turned out the owner of that bed wasn’t asleep yet, staring back at her with a book on his lap. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=28jzgco)

She walked to that insomniac boy and when she was close to his bed, she found the bed next to his was still empty.

“May I?” she asked him, pointing at the empty bed next to his. “Of course,” he replied, closing his book and shifted on his seat.

“You a candidate?” Harry asked, out of curiosity. Mainly not because she was different, not because she was by far the only female candidate, but because she arrived so late.

“Yes,” she answered simply. “Apparently I came so late, I missed the good introductions.” she added with a sigh, referring to the yells she just received moments ago. She knew her entrance could disturb those who were sleeping, but she really didn’t expect to receive such sexist comments during such untimely moment.

“Apparently not,” Harry replied, offering his hand and smiled. “I’m Harry.”

And so, she didn’t completely miss the good introductions.

“Adrianna,” she replied, shaking his hand.

They let go of each other’s hands, and she proceeded to unpack her belongings and prepare for sleep.

“Just ignore them,” he suddenly said, referring the mean responses Adrianna got earlier as he shifted back on his seat to return to his book. “People can be very petulant when sleepy.”

He looked up at her from his book and smiled one last time, and she chuckled as a response, before smiling back at him.

It wasn’t going to be easy to become a Kingsman, she knew. But from that moment, if there’s anything around her to keep her going and surviving, she knew who to look up to.

.

.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry lost count of how long he had been sitting there on his former bed in the cadet barracks.

God, it’s been so long. It’s been a really, really long way from 1987 to now. He wondered if that was the time she fell for him, and starting to think any possibility of him actually feeling the same at that time, too. But no, young and dumb Harry Hart was always oblivious and quite heartless when it comes to romantic sentiments, he thought.

But could he be?

Harry shook his head, dismissing himself from such suffocating thoughts. All he knew, was that he had made her wait for _that_ long. He had learned, from Adrianna, that all he had to do now was to cherish what he had now. Forget the past, forget the mistakes.

But now, he realized, past mistakes could be the ones that drive him to cherish the present even more.

With that he left the cadet barracks, determined to rearrange his plans.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Eggsy said you wanted to see me? I’m pretty sure I’ve been debriefed enough already.” Adrianna walked into the common room, finding her man standing by the fireplace, staring at the walls absentmindedly.

“Yes,” Harry turned, putting his hands behind him, stepping closer to her.

“What is it?” she asked, but Harry stayed silent and only smiled to her. Adrianna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, then sighed as she guessed a topic Harry would possibly be talking about.

“Look, if it’s about the raspberry jam—” “—Will you be my wife?”

Adrianna fell silent. Speechless, she clearly didn’t expect those words to come at that moment, at that place.

“We’ve both been dead once.” he said, walking closer to her. And then slowly, he bent down on his one knee.

“And now, all I wish to have in this world is spending my entire second chance to live with you.” he continued, his hand revealed a small box and she could see the first glow reflected from the thing inside as he opened it.

 

“Adrianna Claire Spencer,” he started, looking up at her. “Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?”

 

The words rang in her ears and it felt surreal. “Harry,” she smiled in response, but close to tears as she felt herself struggling to even say a word. “I really didn’t…” she looked up, letting the first tears slowly fall down from her eyes.

 

“I never expected this day would come,” she finally said, sighing but the smile return to her face, her furrowed eyebrows holding back from shedding another tear.

“I know,” Harry replied, suddenly turned a bit nervous, both at her response and at the memory of them. “I’ll never forgive myself for being this late.” he admitted.

“Forget it,” Adrianna responded, waving a hand in dismissal. “You only live twice.”

“Is that supposed to be a yes?—” “—Yes, Harry. A thousand times, yes.”

Harry always knew that Adrianna and him had developed such profound relationship, but still, her answer let his nervousness drop like waterfalls and turn into great relief. He smiled, then pulled her hand and slowly slipped the ring to her finger.

He went to stand up but before he could, Adrianna greeted his lips with her own. Using his momentum from halfway to standing up, he lifted her and they kept their lips sealed on each other, her feet swung loosely in the air as he lifted her and they kissed like there’s no stopping them, at the knowing of how and who they’re going to spend the rest of their life with.

“Oh my God,” Adrianna said, staring at the blue sapphire ring as they parted. “It’s very beautiful.” she looked at his face, and returned to see the glowing jewelry on her finger.

“It’s my mother’s. Had to drive to Kent to retrieve this yesterday. She’s been keeping it with her all this time with hopelessness that her son will ever take it from her.” Harry admitted.

“But you did,” she replied, acknowledging his now-Harry Hart.

“I did, because of you.” He smiled, resting a hand on her cheek and caress it.

“Just you.”

Harry smiled, perhaps unaware of how complicatedly beautiful his journey was in finding love all this time. Adrianna Spencer was indeed, his one and only.

With that he leaned down for another kiss, long and passionate, both of them not willing to stop until they had poured all their feelings into the kiss and let the nerves washed away by each other’s embrace.

“Holy—” Eggsy blurted out, almost too loudly after unintendedly seeing the lustful acts of the two senior agents as he entered the room.

Harry and Adrianna quickly broke away from their kiss, both faces turned deep crimson. They were really caught this time.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Harry said in annoyance, straightening up his suit after clearing his throat while Adrianna only looked down and smiled meekly.

Eggsy gulped, but then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “It’s a common room, there’s no freaking door.” he replied, gesturing to his surroundings to show no retractable entrance around.

All of them fell silent, and the room was filled with an incredibly awkward silence. But not long until a smug smile formed on Eggsy’s face.

“I’ll get some tea,” Eggsy finally said, deciding to leave the smitten senior agents alone. “Anyway, congratulations you two.” he added, referring to the shiny ring on Adrianna’s finger. He winked at his former mentor and Harry could only close his eyes in surrender, while Adrianna let out small giggles. With that, Eggsy left the common room, his smug smile grew wider with each step towards his exit.

“I hope I didn’t spoil the moment!” he shouted as he was nearly out of sight. “Yes, you did!” Harry quickly retorted, and that made Adrianna burst into laughter this time.

Harry sighed, coming up with what he had to do next. He lifted his left hand, turning the rotors on his watch to ‘amnesia’.

“Better be quick before he gets the news spread—” “—Harry, it’s okay.”

Adrianna cut in, stopping him from setting his watch. He responded with a confused look but she only shrugged, thinking about just letting it go, letting people know about them. “Maybe we should bend the rules a little this time.”

She sighed with a smile, “You know,”

“You only live twice,” they both said in unison. Adrianna smiled proudly at the thought of how her fiancé knew just how her mind works this time.

“Right, I get it.” Harry said, nodding in acceptance and smiled. He suddenly came up with an idea and proceeded by going to the corner of the room, putting a record to play.

He turned back to her, a confident smile spread across his face, putting out his hand as a mean to ask for a dance.

“What are you doing?” Adrianna asked confusedly, not accepting his hand right away.

“First dance as my fiancée?” he answered, his expression soft and innocent at first. “I would love to Harry,” she replied, shaking her head in disagreement, “but not in the Kingsman common room.” she gestured to her surroundings.

“I thought you only live twice?” Harry’s confident smile grew wider, almost turning into a smug one.

“Cheeky,” Adrianna surrendered, and stepped forward to take his hand for a dance.

 

 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2eow8bm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *writing this as I try not to cry* after months of writing this.... finally! We have the conclusion of Harry & Adrianna's relationship! :") It's been reaaally nice writing this, seriously. It all began with me having a big 'what if': 'What if Harry Hart had a love interest?' with The Golden Circle as the turning point of Harry's changing perspectives on romantic sentiments/relationships. I had too much fun I decided to write a prequel and not long after that, this 'Spies in Love' sequel.
> 
> And I enjoyed writing this sequel so much because I was surprised by the many possibilities of canons I could add into the story. Hope you liked and enjoyed the story (and the graphics I inserted to this last chapter!) Thank you very, very much for reading, leaving kudos/comments, and all your support. Feel free if you want to discuss further about Harry and my OFC :) x


End file.
